1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to the field of table ball games. In particular, our invention is in the field of paddle ball games whereby one or more players bounce a ball or other missile with paddles. The principle of the invention is to use two spaced apart substantially coplanar surfaces with the ball or other missile being bounced between the surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
Table ball games such as table tennis have been used for many years. In general, they employ a large rectangular table bisected by a low net. The object in this type of game is to hit the ball with a hand held paddle so that the ball returns to the other side of the table beyond the net. One disadvantage of table tennis is that it requires a relatively large rectangular table which occupies much floor space and is difficult to store or disassemble when the game is not in use. Another disadvantage is that considerable skill is required to return the ball to your opponent in such a manner that is difficult for him to hit it back to you. Further, in table tennis there is little opportunity for exercise because it is possible to cover your end of the table with a minimum of body movement.